Am I A Fish?
Luiz Malaman |editor = Trent Woolford |upload_date = September 25, 2017 |transcript = Transcript |location = In the hospital |previous = One Millionth Death |next = You're SO Lucky part 2 }} Have you ever felt disoriented while recovering at the hospital?? Well Mr. Warner can RELATE. Watch and let us know if you've ever had his same experience and felt incredibly bonded to fish! Transcript Whitney: Just put him over there by the fish tank. We've got to get back into surgery. Natalie: Copy that. Whitney: Alright mr. Warner, you're going to sit here while the grogginess wears off and we'll come to get you in a little bit. Can you nod if you understand me? And that counts. Jeremy: What? Where am I? What's going on? Oh my gosh. I died and what reincarnated as a fish?! No! No! No! I had so much to live for! So much potential! I haven't even caught all the Pokémon! I don't even know what kind of fish I am. Jeremy: I can't see my reflection. What if I'm one of those fish that forgets who they are after 10 seconds? Jeremy: Okay, I'm not one of those fish. But I still don't know how to be a fish. I guess, just keep swimming? Jeremy: Oh, breathing is exhausting. I'm so winded. Oh, and hungry. I wonder what fish flakes taste like. Jeremy: Tastes like Windex. You look delicious. What am I doing? You have one botched surgery and become a fish and suddenly you're a Donner party of one? Unless... I must be a Beta fish. A great predator has awoken. But first, I must find my queen. Hello, my my. What a shiny dorsal fin you have. Why do you flee? I am no monster. What do you all stare at me?! Having a lark, are we? Do you know who I am?! Well, everyone knows the dangers of the Great White. But they neglect the treachery of the Great B. On land it is the Alpha who rules, but in the sea, it is I, the Beta who is king! You scoff now, but you will come to fear me. Every fin shall bow. And when I say float, you will say "How high?" and when I breathe, you will say- Whitney: Okay mr. Warner, we're ready for you to go now. Jeremy: You have not seen the last of me! Hide your fingerlings, for I shall return and eat every last one of you! And when I am finished feasting upon your flesh, I shall pick my teeth with your bones! "Like, Comment and Subscribe!" Whitney: Hey guys, thanks for watching! And you know what you need in your life? A thousand CC's of Studio C! Jeremy: That's right, get all those closed captionings in. Whitney: No, that's not what it means, I don't think. Jeremy: Okay. Get all those comedic contents in. Whitney: Like, comment and subscribe! Category:Season 8 Sketches Category:Season 8 Category:Transcripts